poc_questfandomcom-20200215-history
Income/Expense Timing
WARNING: This page is in the process of being developed, inaccuracies may abound. General Description Paths of Civilization has a system of income and expense per turn of "stats" which represent the various costs of the actions the players can take. Without stats the players cannot safely do actions. Attempting to do so is damaging and extremely detrimental. The first part of this system are two stat checks. The first is made in the transition from Main Turn to Mid Turn or the first in a series of Sub Turns. The second is made in the transition from Mid Turn to Main Turn. The second part of the system is the "tiered" timing feature it employs, which is anchored on how the stat checks are laid out. Description of Turns A Full Turn is typically split into two pieces: * A Main Turn * A Mid Turn Main Turns are updates where we have access to "Significant Actions", projects and tasks which spend stats, for example building roads. Main Turns are the marker for a new turn. Mid Turns are much more flexible and free form in what players vote over. They follow no real easy classification system, but generally deal with special events and challenges created by Academia Nut. The free form votes can happen during Main Turns but these are a rare occurrence. In this case the update where this happens is still considered a Main Turn. Very rarely updates called "Sub Turns" or "phases" can occur, usually when the Ymaryn go to war, and these lie between Main Turns and the Mid turn when it comes to the income process, in effect replacing the Mid Turn with many updates which cover smaller amounts of time passing. They repeat the stat checks of Tier 1 and Tier 4, one at the beginning and one at the end, for each sub turn. Income and expenses represented by "[]" on the Stat Sheet are not repeated until the series of Sub Turns is complete and a Main Turn occurs. The Tier System The following is a description of the tiering of stat income and expense. * Tier 1 occurs between the Main Turn and Mid Turn and the stats at the end of Tier 1 are read by the first stat check. * Tier 2 occurs after the first stat check. * Tier 3 occurs in between Tier 2 and the second stat check at Tier 4. It is here that players actually get to see the Mid Turn or Sub Turn update. * Tier 4 occurs after Mid Turn actions or the last Sub Turn actions have been selected and is read by the second stat check. Tier 1 Expense/Refund Phase Action expenses occur. These are the costs associated with any particular actions taken in the Main Turn. Stats can have numbers surrounded by "()" and "[]" next to them on the Stat Sheet. The "()" are things like Refunds and other delayed or one off sources of income, "[]" are constant sources of income. If the sum of these is net negative it stays in Tier 1, if it is net positive it is pushed to Tier 2. Expenses from previous Sub Turn actions occur. These are, usually, represented by "+" inside the Action descriptions though for some free form votes they are hidden. Tier 2 Action Income Phase Income from Main Turn actions occurs. These are represented by "+" inside the Action descriptions. Income from previous Sub Turn actions occurs. These are, usually, represented by "+" inside the Action descriptions though for some free form votes they are hidden. Tier 3 Drain Phase Drains occur. Drains are stat losses due to vampiric traits like Pride in Acceptance that our neighbors possess. Tier 4 End Phase Mid Turn action expenses occur here. Mid Turn action income occurs here. Final Sub Turn action expenses occur here. Final Sub Turn action income occurs here. Category:Mechanics